Gladia
Gladia is the seventh world for Datearth and was released on December 7th, 2019, at 2:00 PM EST (7:00 PM UTC). It is the successor of Gladius and succeeded Nova as the most recent world. Gladia is an ancient warfare world with 1.8 combat, and was incredibly hyped before its release. History Pre-Release When Gladius was reset sometime in October 2019, work on Gladia began. It went under maintenance for two weeks, before the Dynmap (dynamic map) was released. Rumors had spread that it was to be wiped and a new ancient warfare world was coming out. Many regular players, including some staff members, planned a server colonization. On December 6th, a rumor was confirmed that Gladia would be releasing on December 7th, 2019. Gladia's Release Gladia was released on December 7th, 2019, at 2:00PM EST, with over 400 players either in-game or in-queue. The first town founded on Gladia was Venice by GeneralHunter less than half an hour after the server was released; with the second town being Oslo, founded by _Mincecraft_. The first nation formed was the Holy Roman Empire on December 8th, at 5:56AM EST by The_Holy_Divinity with the capitol city of Berlin. At 7:02AM EST that same day, the nation of Nihon was founded by _Mentalist_. Around eight hours later, the nation of Italy was founded by SomeGuyNamedDon. Although the founding of nations is slow, the international community of Gladia grows quickly, to both great prosperity and great detriment. The first major armed conflict occurs on December 7th, with Jintex leading an attack on a aggressive swiss citizen. This resulted in a counter-attack by Swiss and Holy Roman forces, beginning a siege of the city of Kazan. Although Mayor Sparkplug2025 of Innsbruck was killed in the resulting conflict, Swiss and Holy Roman forces eventually withdrew after suffering a loss, soon to return with a larger army. In addition, rising tensions between the Holy Roman Empire and Imperial Russia, which is founded on December 9th by Raller0907, result in small skirmishes in Eastern Europe. The French Empire is also founded on December 9th by Patrick_4411, and Mongolia is founded about an hour afterwards by Burroow. Rise of Terrorism Within the first few days of Gladia, terrorism is on a steady rise within the world. Despite several organizations having pledged to fight terrorism, most nations are too early in their development to fight off this hostile force en-masse. At least four terrorist groups are identified as they spread their reign of terror across Gladia, although they are usually repelled with much success. Kazan Terrorism After attacking a HRE member who refused to leave the town and made unreasonable demands, the Holy Roman Empire threw a hissy fit and sent a small force to put the town under seige. Once those attacking were killed, Kazan was declared a terrorist town by the HRE. Following this was many attacks and seiges from Nihon, Kiwi and other HRE members, the most prolific of which was Count Luudist of Burgundy. They all claimed to be recovering the items "stolen" previously during the seige, however even after they killed the last of Kazan's small militia, giving the town a loss they continued to attack unsatisfied. Kazan's leader did his best to make peace, however the Holy Roman Empire demanded all their items back, this was impossible due to the fact that they had already taken everything from the army and so attacks on Kazan continued. The towns leader released an official statement that it has only and will only harm those who pose a threat to their citizens. Soon after the town created the Council, made up of the elite from the town. The council from then on would vote on any and all actions involving the town as a whole. Toronto Terrorism On December 8th, after having attacked the city of Zenport, the crimes of Toronto were made clear to Prime Minister Sandman of Canada. Toronto leadership claimed that citizens of Zenport attacked them and this was simply retribution, however this was found to be untrue. Several hours later, Toronto respectfully left Canada and declared a terrorist town; officially beginning their reign on the server. They later formed the nation of Iroquois and signed a non-aggression pact with the Holy Roman Empire. Despite this, HotelCalifornia, leader of Toronto, appears to have a desire to end the terrorism perpetrated by his community, or at the very least soften the damage. Zericef managed to get statement from Hotel California on the forming of the Iroquois, stating that they intend to, "Make worthy friends and decimate our enemies." Toronto later leads an attack on the Kiwi Empire in Australia on December 10th, further terrorizing the residents of Gladia as nobody is willing to launch an organized effort to stop them. Atlas Terrorism On December 8th, it is reported that Atlas_MP4, StarWarriorKirby, and BaconNacho have been terrorizing the Holy Roman Empire, but pose a threat to other European nations as well. Terrorism against Singapore On December 9th, JustTannerYT attacks the city of Singapore. However, fighting quickly ceases and negotiations begin shorty afterward, with elmomaster69 of China helping facilitate the negotiations. However, things go awry when Singapore is attacked by residents of the city of Yakutsk, and negotiations are attempted once more. This proves to be a fruitless endeavor, as by 10:19PM EST the conflict begins to esculate into a massive standoff between the terrorists and Asia-Pacific military forces. Tehran Terrorism On December 10th, thhptt of the city of Tehran attacked and killed General TheCoolGeek of the Holy Roman Empire. This, in addition to general toxicity, resulted in the Holy Roman Empire declaring thhptt a terrorist. Caliph_Muhammad later attacked Israel, which prompted Israel to counter-attack against Tehran. This is the beginning of a long-lasting conflict between the two states, as the city of Tehran despises Israel's existence. Chancellor Blend of the HRE weighs in on the subject to DBC International, stating, "HRE will destroy any member of Tehran that's spotted near towns of the HRE or public towns. I've personally killed the thhtphp guy 3 times today." The following day, the Kingdom of Zen was attacked by a group of terrorists from Tehran, resulting in Grand King Doctor_Tordoc I giving an official warning against Caliph_Muhammad, Alex_The_True, TKRBlaze, Deroderus, Bazzert, and Mal1309; all of whom are residents of Tehran. On December 11th, after killing an innocent named Jayden, thhptt is killed by OctaPoka and 5tp of Israel. Despite this, thhptt returns to continue the conflict with help from Spawned_Eagle of Babylon. However, this later proved to be a misunderstanding as Spawned_Eagle of Babylon and raller0907 of Imperial Russia later clarified that they were trying to take down the Tehran terrorists, and mistakenly assumed they were working with Israel. A small outpost that was assumed to be Tehrani just outside Saint Petersburg, the Russian capital, was destroyed by SpiffyCascade48 and OcramTheWeirdo by breaking the blocks, which was then followed up with lava from Spiffy. On discovering it was a Russian house, they both received a 3 day ban which was then lifted on explanation. thhptt was later banned for hacking, but the Tehran threat still remains. Gladia's Continued Growth On December 10th, Pog__ founds the Kingdom of Aksum, Diabetos10 founds the Kiwi Empire, and xqcx founds the nation of Hispania. On December 11th, Turgutreis1453 founds the Ottoman Empire, Malibeg founds Illryia, _Mincecraft_ founds Denmark, Kabenzo founds the Alpenreich and breaks away from the HRE, elmomaster69 founds China, Shiney_Protoman founds the Inca Empire, and Grand King Doctor_Tordoc I founds the Kingdom of Zen. However, this massive burst of international growth is later impeded by a towny rollback, undoing a lot of progress made on December 11th. Garfield's toes are hot. Swiss-German Conflict Formation of the Alpenreich The Swiss Confederation was originally intended to be under the jurisdiction of the Holy Roman Empire, acting as a semi-autonomous nation. However, on December 11th, Kabenzo of the Swiss broke away from the Holy Roman Empire and took the city of Klagenfurt with him to form the Alpenreich. The city of Klagenfurt later rejoined the Holy Roman Empire following the Swiss exit. At 9:10PM EST, heavily-armed Swiss forces including Kabenzo, Jovenshirepoop, wordo224, ACoffeeBreak00, urjm, poopoopeepee, Let_ME_Bake, and FarmLitBoi, marched through the southern Holy Roman Empire in what appeared to be a show of force. Swiss forces visited Burgundy, Innsbruck, Stuttgart, and Munich. This was considered to be a threat by the leadership of the Holy Roman Empire, who decided to plan a counter-attack. Holy Roman forces, including WetPringles, Zericef, InfiniteTaquito, Gav8077, and wijuc, invaded the Swiss settlement of Zurich. Wijuc was later discovered to be a Swiss sympathizer, and was ousted from the Holy Roman Empire as a traitor. The standoff did not last long, and Holy Roman forces eventually withdrew from Zurich. Battle of Rhine After Swiss forces headed north and attacked AchMike2k of the Holy Roman Empire, they pushed into Stuttgart with an army including Kabenzo, Jovenshirepoop, Wordo224, ACoffeeBreak00, Urjm, Bendicity, and allies such as elmomaster69 of China and Diabetos10, Jacobin, DeltaOrion, and SteveGoldberg of the Kiwi Empire. The battle occurred over the Rhine River, running in-between Zurich and Stuttgart. The conflict ended after Iroquois forces arrived on the scene, with Swiss forces withdrawing before they became overwhelmed. Although the HRE sees this as a victory, it is generally considered a draw. **World War One** Following inactivity around some of the major powers, The Holy Roman Empire, Latin Empire and The Kiwis decided to merge and form the Roman Empire, with the goal to create historical borders. This meant conquering several well respected empires around the meditarrenian. By force the Romans started siegning the Ottoman Empire and the Arabians aswell as several other minor nations. The Ottoman empire and the Arabians optioned for a merge, but decided to surrender when faced by the Roman Empire. An empire including some of the greatest pvpers and money makers of the server. The creation of the Roman Empire and its succesfully conquest led to the dismantlement of the Allies - an organization created to combat terrorism around the world. The sudden creation of a new superpower, led other nations to critize the merge, and the Iroqouis (a former ally of the Kiwis) were among the most outraged. In Russia, Imperial Russia had decided to enforce its policy of One Nation Within One Border, and was laying siege to the small nation of Tatarstan at the outskirts of the Volga river. During the siege, an army of Iroqouis attacked the Russians and forced the Russians to temporarly give up its siege. With world tension at an all time high, The Iroqouis decided to lay siege to the Capital of Imperial Russia, Saint Petersburg. With walls uncomplete, the city was open for invasion. Roman Empire and Imperial Russia came togehther to force out the Iroqois and its allies the Indo Kushans. World War One had started. The Iroqouis and Indo Kushans won several small fights and the Battle of Saint Petersburg (The Largest Battle ever fough on Datearth) But spearheaded by Russian general, MaliBeg and Roman Leader; Delta Orien, Russia took the city back in the following days. This lead to a deal being signed between the Russians and the Iroqois, in which the Iros agreed to respect Russias policy of One Nation one Border, and Russia wouldnt make towns in North and South America and both nations also agreed to a ceasefire for 6 days. *TO BE CONTINUED* Organizations Prior to release, the hype for Gladia resulted in international organizations being formed before the server was even released. Some of the most notable of these, are the League of Nations and the World Fair Organization. League of Nations Main Article: League of Nations The League of Nations is an organization formed to organize and enforce territory claims made on Gladia, preventing any territorial disputes once the world releases. This, however, has been controversial, as many believed it to be unfair that players were claiming territory on a world that hadn't been released yet. The firts general meeting happened on Dec 21 in St Petersburg. World Fair Organization The World's Fair Organization, or WFO, is an organization modeled after the real-life World's Fair. It's objective is to unite nations under a peace in which they may show off their achievements and treasures. These achievements make events, which are hosted in Fair Parks. Although no Fair Parks have been made yet, the WFO is currently in the process of making them and having cities from around the world participate. This organization is led by Kabenzo, leader of Alpenreich, and is assisted by Shamrocki, mayor of Jutsburg. Gladia Games & Sports Association Be Added Player's Bloc Be Added Gladia Peace Foundation The Gladia Peace Foundation, also known as the GPF, is an organization with the goal of spreading worldpeace. the GPF is led by leo_vl, Chancellor of Ukraine GNAT Main Article: GNAT Gladian Nations Against Tyranny is an organization dedicated to preventing extreme autocratic governments from rising to power and fight against those which already exist. Founded by Fleetmaster General kaaale of the Atlantean Republic, the organization currently only includes an anti-monarchist splinter faction of Atlantis and was formed in reaction to the growing enforcement of authority by the King Atlan I. Currently, no significant activity has been performed by GNAT. PUTC Main Article: People for Unethical Treatment of Chickens People for Unethical reatment of Chickens is an organization dedicated to the eradication of Chickens, which is shown through the organization's constant Chicken Crushing Festivals in which baby chickens are crushed with pistons. It's headquarters are located in Tasmania. Nations and Cities Main article: List of Gladian cities and nations Trivia Did you know? * Gladia was, at one point, considered to be a 1:500 scale recreation of the earth's surface rather than the standard 1:1000 scale used on all previous Datearth worlds * One Gladian year is 30 Earth days Imperial Russia (Gladia) Category:Worlds Category:Gladia